Lady and the Tramp VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews *A Bug's Life Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews (cont.) *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Rescuers *The First Doug Movie Ever! *101 Dalmatians *Mulan *Summer of the Monkeys *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * On ABC Opening Promos *ABC One Saturday Morning *ASPCA *Color Stay Join Us After the Feature * Be Sure to Join Us After the Feature for a Special Message Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Lady and the Tramp" *From the story by Ward Greene *A Famous Studios Production *With the talents of: Peggy Lee, Barbara Luddy, Larry Roberts, Bill Thompson, Bill Baucom, Stan Freberg, Verna Felton, Alan Reed, George Givot, Dallas McKennon, Lee Millar, The Mellomen *Color by Technicolor *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Film Editor: Don Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Live Action Model: Don Barclay - Tony *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Elose Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Story Editor: Charles Palmer *Filmed in Cinemascope *Copyright MCMLV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 17122 *RCA Sound Recording *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *Songs by: Peggy Lee and Sonny Burke *Music Score by: Oliver Wallace *Lyrics by Spanish Version: Ethmer Roten *Orchestrations: Edward Plumb, Sidney Fine *Vocal Arrangements: John Rarig *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story and Styling: Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ralph Wright, Don DaGradi, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Script: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer *Written by: Louis Pollock *Layouts: Ken Anderson, Tom Codrick, Al Zinnen, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Lance Nolley, Jacques Rupp, McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam, Collin Campbell, Victor Haboush, Bill Bosche, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Dick Anthony, Ralph Hulett, Al Dempster, Thelma Witmer, Eyvind Earle, Jimi Trout, Ray Huffine, Brice Mack, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Eric Larson, Hal King, Les Clark, Ken O'Brien *Character Animators: George Nichols, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien, Jerry Hathcock, Eric Cleworth, Marvin Woodward, Ed Aardal, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Don Lusk, George Kreisl, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Art Stevens, Jack Campbell, Bob Carlson, Frank Armitage, Al Coe, Harry Holt, Bill Justice, Fred Kopietz, Bob McCrea, Hal Sutherland *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Assisrant Animators: Blaine Gibson, Gary Mooney, Donald Selders, Iwao Takamoto, Allen Wilzbach *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Dan MacManus *Inkers: Phyllis Craig, Cahrlene Miller *Ink and Paint: Eve Fletcher, Joanna Romersa, Carmen Sanderson *Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson *Associate Producer: Erdman Penner *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Produced by: Fred Qrimby Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Closing Previews *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Production